Sentada aqui en mi alma
by Inuchiha
Summary: [songfic][YohxAnna] Yoh a partido a la batalla decisiva contra Hao, y le deja a Anna una carta en la que expresa lo que siente por ella.


Konnichi wa a todos!!!

Aquí estoy con mi primer songfic!!! La verdad lo tengo en mente desde hace como 3 años, pero no me habia dedicado el tiempo para escribirlo como se debe; y pues como su nombre lo dice, es basado en la canción "sentada aquí en mi alma" de Chayanne.

Espero les guste!!!

NOTA: Shaman King no me pertenece (que mas daria!!!), todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei

Anna entraba pesadamente a la habitación en donde hasta hacia unas horas había dormido su prometido. Se había marchado a la batalla final contra el mayor de los Asakura, y no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Si, Yoh había obtenido un gran incremento en sus poderes, pero sabia a la perfección que Hao no era cualquier enemigo.

Se recargó en la pared de la habitación y miro el futon donde había dormido Yoh, y observo en él lo que parecía ser una hoja de papel doblada a la mitad; se acercó con curiosidad al futon y notó que la hoja tenia su nombre escrito en ella.

Anna tomó la hoja y la abrió; para su sorpresa, encontró la letra de Yoh en ella, y comenzó a leer atentamente.

_Anna: _

_al leer esto seguramente ya habré partido al territorio sagrado para enfrentar a Hao, en una batalla de la que solo uno saldrá con vida, dejando quizás para siempre todo lo que es importante para mi...en estos momento por mi mente pasan imágenes de mis amigos, de mis momentos con ellos... pero una imagen es la que más ocupa mis pensamientos... esa eres tú, mi Anna... Ese bello rostro se muestra una y otra vez, ese par de ojos negros, tan profundos, en los cuales es tan fácil perderse..._

**Mis dedos fríos y mi pelo  
que me golpea en tus recuerdos  
y me persigues en la sombra tu  
¿de donde sales tu?  
de donde sales y me atacas  
de donde puede tu mirada hipnotizarme..hipnotizarme  
y elevarme..y elevarme**

_Tal vez los chicos piensen que no eres mas que una explotadora; pero ellos no ven lo que yo... una chica que siempre esta a mi lado y que me da los ánimos para seguir adelante aun en los peores momentos.__**  
**_

Contigo todo va bien, me fortaleces la fe  
me haces eterno el momento de amarte  
a cada instante si..y a cada hora  
mi dulce amiga estas tu...

_Anna, siempre presente en mi vida, exigente en todo momento, en especial en mis entrenamientos... pero siempre con el fin de que me vuelva cada día un mejor shaman... sin saber que lo hago principalmente por ti... por aquella promesa que hice años atrás de ser el Shaman King por ti..._

**Coro:  
Sentada aqui en mi alma, en mis ojos y en mi puerta.  
dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras  
sentada aqui en mis ojos, viva en cada parpadeo  
dirigiéndome a quererte mucho mas que mis deseos.  
**

_Conoces cada aspecto de mi vida, mis gustos y deseos... y has permanecido a mi lado sin reclamos a pesar de que únicamente busque una vida llena de tranquilidad (claro que tú también deseas lo mismo). Aún así, con una sola palabra tuya puedo dejar de lado todo, solo por complacerte en lo que pidas... tal como ocurrió esa noche... nuestra noche_

**Y me conoces mas que nadie, pero me haces vulnerable  
****con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul  
¿de donde sales tu?  
de donde llegas y me atrapas  
de donde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme..hipnotizarme  
y encantarme y enredarme**

_Solo de recordarlo/// jijiji... la noche anterior a que viniera a Norteamérica por la siguiente etapa del torneo...la noche en que no hicieron falta palabras para descubrir que sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti... la cual guardaré siempre en mi memoria... la noche en que nos amamos por primera vez..._**_  
_**

si querer es aprender, seguro que aprenderé  
a hacer eterno el momento de amarte  
a cada instante si y a cada hora  
mi dulce amiga estas tu.

_Pero ahora debo partir, Annita... no se que resultará de esto, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te he querido, desde el momento que te conocí... aunque no hace falta decirlo pues desde siempre lo has sabido... solamente quería que lo recordaras, porque haré todo lo posible por volver y darte todo mi amor y todo lo que siempre has querido... y aunque no me convierta precisamente en el Shaman King me esforzare aun mas, porque lo único que me interesa es tu felicidad, mi Anna: me esforzare por ti y por cierta personita que representa el gran amor que hay entre nosotros._

_Con todo mi amor_

_Asakura Yoh_

(Coro)...

**Obligándome, seduciéndome, dirigiéndome, invitándome  
sentada aquí en mis ojos, viva en cada parpadeo  
dirigiéndome a quererte..mucho mas que mis deseos.**

Anna sonrió, al tiempo que su mirada se hacia borrosa por las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, mientras colocaba dulcemente una mano sobre su vientre.

_Yo también te amo, Yoh... regresa, por favor... además _- dijo, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa divertida en su rostro- _no te perdonare tan fácil que me hagas llorar_ .

Bueno, no quedo exactamente como queria, pero la idea es esa... espero que les haya gustado.

YohxAnna forever!!!!


End file.
